


Medicine

by ellebellebab



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Adam just needs to be brought back down to earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

It had been a bad day, there was no other way around it. Capture setup had been all wrong, they'd dropped frames, the computer had crashed and by 12pm the pressure behind Adam’s eyes was building. It was a familiar itch under his skin making him uncomfortable and restless. He fidgeted his way through lunch, fingers drawing patterns across the condensation of the glass in his hands, the chatter around the busy fast food restaurant doing nothing to calm his agitation as he squeezed his knees together in an attempt to lessen some of the tightness in his body.  
  
He felt his skin prickle and glanced up, heat spreading over his cheeks at the loaded glance Lawrence sent his way. His eyebrows shot up in question and Adam shrugged. He wanted to play it off but Lawrence knew, he always did. They’d all seen him act like this before, strung out and cracking and one wrong move away from crumbling under the pressure of simply getting through the day. Lawrence was usually the one to fix it. They all had their little relationships amongst their big one, never jealous of anything anyone else had, always happy to let people go off by themselves. James and Bruce, Matt and Sean, Joel and James. There were just certain things that only certain people could properly provide and Lawrence was Adam’s person.  
  
He pushed the uneaten food around his plate for another moment, aware of Lawrence’s eyes on him before the man got up suddenly, wiping his mouth with his napkin and grabbing his wallet and keys.

“I’m taking Adam home,” he announced, pushing his chair in as Matt looked over at Adam curiously.  
  
Adam sighed, shaking his head and trying to pretend he wasn’t bubbling with relief.

“Lawrence I’m _fine,_ ” he said, shooting daggers at James’ scoff of _‘Yeah, right’_ from his left. Lawrence just shook his head, his eyes sending unspoken words between them. He knew Adam needed this, more than Adam himself probably knew.   
  
“We’ll finish stuff up at the office, no problem,” Bruce said, continuing to eat lunch. The rest of the men at the table simply nodded before taking up their previous conversations and Adam sighed before getting up and following Lawrence from the restaurant and into the car.  
  
They were both quiet during the drive, Adam already feeling pressure evaporating from him with every turn closer to their house and every squeeze of Lawrence’s hand against his thigh. By the time they were walking up the steps and through the front door Adam thought he could probably get away with just taking a hot shower and a nap to make himself feel better but Lawrence had a steady hand on his lower back guiding him towards a bedroom and he could easily admit that that was a much better plan.  
  
“Take your clothes off and sit on the bed, I’ll be back in a moment,” Lawrence said in a hushed tone. Adam’s body broke into shivers at the words and the soft kiss pressed against the back of his neck. He did what he was told, his brain already retreating to the safe space of ‘Listen. Do. React.’ that he so often went into with Lawrence.  
  
He was already starting to get hard as he sat on the edge of the mattress. The comforter was soft against his skin and his fingers still flexed slightly against his thighs even as the itchiness in his veins began to dissipate. It still wasn’t enough; he needed more and he desperately tried not to let his neediness bleed through. He wanted to be good for Lawrence after all.   
  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, body cooling from the ceiling fan Lawrence had  turned on in anticipation. He really did think of everything as was evident when the man wandered back into the bedroom. He was still fully clothed but had apparently traded his glasses for contacts considering he wasn’t squinting at Adam, rather eyeing him up and down with a slight frown on his face.  
  
Adam stayed quiet, looking back at Lawrence in measured silence waiting while the man continued to survey him. His skin prickled comfortably at the attention. He flexed his fingers a few more times before opening his mouth.  
  
“Lawre-” he was cut off instantly, Lawrence’s hand motioning for him not to continue, and he snapped his mouth closed.  
  
He watched as Lawrence finally came towards him, a commanding presence in any room to those who knew him well. Adam felt a few more waves of tension start to flow off of him, felt himself relax further when Lawrence’s fingertips skimmed lightly over his cheek, his jaw, fluttering over his neck for a moment before cupping his face. The pad of Lawrence’s thumb swept over his bottom lip and retrieved it from where Adam had worried it under his top teeth.   
  
It was already difficult to keep his eyes from shutting. The feeling of Lawrence subtly touching him and taking control made it easier to retreat to the space in his mind he went to when he truly needed to be taken care of. Lawrence, being as attuned as he was, knew this.   
  
“I’m going to take _care_ of you Adam.”  
  
Those words felt like a fire under Adam’s skin, Lawrence’s breath skirting over his mouth as he spoke.

“I’m going to make sure you feel all better. Do you want that? Want me to work out every kink that has you feeling so... _tense?_ ” Adam’s mouth was already dry, the ability to nod escaping him before Lawrence subtly tensed the fingers that were now against his throat and he complied.

“Good boy. Now, I want you to lie on this bed on your stomach and I want to see that pretty little ass in the air.”  
  
Adam made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat that he hoped sounded like the affirmation Lawrence needed and followed his directions, shuffling himself onto the centre of the bed and resting his head on his forearms. He broke out into goosebumps at the cool air sweeping over his now exposed backside.  
  
He heard Lawrence shuffling around behind him and he closed his eyes, relaxing further against the mattress and thinking maybe he could just have a little nap when he felt the sudden cold press of fabric against his ass.  
  
Lawrence was very thorough with his prep and Adam, although used to it by now, was startled every time with the care he showed. By the time Lawrence was finished Adam was feeling sufficiently relaxed and his cock was already starting to ache. He didn't even realise he was shallowly thrusting against the mattress until Lawrence gave his ass a jarring smack, tutting at him softly.  
  
“You don't want this to be over before it's even begun do you?” he whispered, rubbing over the spot he'd hit with the palm of his hand as Adam pushed his ass back, wiggling it slightly and earning a soft chuckle from the other man.  
  
“Lawrence please,” Adam said, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He was met with another smack against the side of his ass, harder this time, and he moaned at the blissful shock it sent through him. His cock responded with another throb.  
  
“You want me to take care of you, don't you?” Lawrence asked, a hand going straight to Adam’s hair when he didn't reply and tugging his head back.

“I asked you a question.” he said, voice dangerously low and lips brushing Adam’s ear.  
  
“Yes, please, Lawrence-” he was rewarded with another tug to his hair, harder this time and pulling him back until he was looking into Lawrence’s steely eyes, the hard set of the man's jaw making Adam moan involuntarily.   
  
“Yes please who?” Lawrence said, eyes burning into Adam’s.  
  
“Yes please, _sir._ ”  
  
His head was pushed forward with a quick whispered ‘remember the safe words, love’ in his ear before Lawrence disappeared behind him. Two hands promptly landed on his hips and pulled his ass up. He shivered at the feeling of Lawrence’s breath ghosting over his cheeks and had to grit his teeth against the moan that threatened to break out.  
  
“I want to make you feel better Adam.”  
  
Lawrence was in full swing today, his tone entirely diplomatic like he was discussing what to buy at the supermarket or what wine went best with their dinner - Adam fucking loved it.

“I’m going to pull you apart,” he said, hands gripping both of Adam’s cheeks and spreading them unceremoniously. ‘Poetic’ Adam thought absently before letting a hushed ‘Fuck’ fall from his lips.  
  
“And then” Lawrence continued, mouth muffled slightly as his lips kissed around Adam’s hole, “I’m going to put you back together. Piece by piece. Is that what you want Adam?”   
  
He could barely contain the gasping way he almost screamed “Yes sir please I need it” shivering when Lawrence simply mumbled, “Good boy” before his tongue was wet and hot and gliding over the puckered skin of muscle in between his cheeks.  
  
Adam could admit a lot of things about himself: he was kind of awkward, he spoke before he thought way too fucking often and he cared a little too much what people thought about him. He could also admit with a hand over his heart and the utmost sincerity that he fucking loved being rimmed, by any of the men he was in a relationship with, but mostly by Lawrence.   
  
Lawrence who always knew the right way to dip his tongue so it was barely scratching the surface but still felt like too fucking much. Lawrence who licked and sucked and kissed and sounded so overwhelmingly erotic that Adam could, and had before, come from the sounds he made alone. Lawrence who did exactly as he said; took Adam apart when he needed it, when he needed to be nothing more than a body that felt things, amazing, intense things that made his skin feel like it was on fire and his insides feel like they were frozen. Lawrence took him apart and put him back together better than anyone else could and he thanked any and every deity out there that he was fortunate enough to be the one he focused his ministrations on. The feeling of Lawrence’s tongue working him open with a mix of broad, wet strokes and short, stiff pokes already had Adam’s head spinning and his cock hard and leaking onto the bed beneath him.  
  
“Fuck, Lawrence, please, Sir,” he gasped, unable to stop himself from pressing back against the tongue currently working its way into him. The warm puff of air from Lawrence’s chuckle cooled the spit around his hole and sent shivers down his spine. The kitten licks weren’t enough. He needed more - wanted to ride Lawrence’s tongue if it were even possible, wanted everything all at once.  
  
“I need - more. Lawrence, _please,_ ” he whimpered, already broken and so far gone.  
  
Lawrence pulled back and rubbed a hand over his ass, fingertips ghosting between Adam’s asscheeks and circling his hole. His index finger dipping in so excruciatingly slow that Adam felt tears prickle in his eyes.  
  
“You want this baby? Want me to finger you until you’re ready to take my cock?” Lawrence’s voice was smug and at any other moment Adam would be fucking infuriated but with one third of a fingertip in his ass and very little else his need won out.  
  
“Please fuck me, Lawrence,” he groaned, turning his head to try and catch a look at the man. “I need it, I need your cock so bad, please.”

Apparently it was the right thing to say as he was rewarded with the rest of Lawrence’s index finger. His tongue had laid the groundwork and although the stretch was a little uncomfortable Adam didn’t care, immediately beginning to fuck himself on Lawrence’s one finger.  
  
“Look at you, such a little _slut_. So needy, aren’t you?” Lawrence said, his voice low and not able to disguise the sounds of a bottle cap popping closed. Adam continued pushing down on Lawrence’s one finger, trying to fight off the need to just grab his cock and stroke himself until he came.

“You’re doing very well, just be a little more patient for me, then I promise I’ll fuck you until you don’t even know who you are anymore.” Adam would have laughed at the line if the addition of a second finger alongside the first hadn’t had him groaning out loud and starting to do the very thing Lawrence had warned him about.  
  
“You’re always so fucking tight, Adam,” Lawrence whispered, working the second finger all the way in before beginning to add a third, scissoring Adam open slowly and carefully with practised ease. Adam was panting now, sweat beginning to collect on the dip of his spine. Lawrence rubbed a hand over his hip encouragingly.

“I’m going to fuck you now Adam” he said suddenly, pulling his fingers out with one tiny brush to Adam’s sweet spot that had him hissing like a cat.  
  
“Please,” was all Adam could muster, his eyes screwing shut at the overwhelming emptiness he felt as Lawrence presumably lubed up - and then as suddenly as he was empty he was achingly full. Lawrence pressed into him, hard and fast, and with such purpose he felt his whole body fill with it.  
  
“Oh, _fuck._ ”  
  
Lawrence was agonisingly slow at first, pulling all the way out before slowly pushing back in and bottoming out. His hips pressed against the back of Adam’s ass and gyrated against him as he completely fucking lost it. It didn’t take long for Lawrence to begin to lose it too.  
  
A hand made it’s way back into Adam’s hair and Lawrence began snapping his hips forward, quicker and seemingly deeper and with such ferocity that Adam felt like he was just constantly make noise with it. Moans were being ripped from deep in his chest as Lawrence fucked him hard.  
  
“So fucking tight Adam - so fucking good for me, always so good. Fuck,” Lawrence was a stream of endless encouragements and praises and Adam’s cock felt like it was endlessly leaking from how fucking hard he was and how much he wanted to come. It didn’t take long for him to start pleading. Lawrence’s name fell from his lips like a mantra until finally the man took pity on him and reached a hand around, tightening around the base of his cock as he started pounding into him, his movement stuttering slightly.

“Such a good boy. I want you to come Adam, come for me,” Lawrence said, before stroking his cock once, twice. It was all it took before Adam was falling over the edge. His orgasm rushed through him in waves as he painted the bed cover below him in come. His muscles tensed, spurring Lawrence’s own orgasm to follow as he spilled into him with more whispered praises and a loud groan.   
  
His mind was fuzzy, vision blurring as he pressed his face into the comforter below him. Lawrence fell next to him, chest heaving and eyes heavy he smiled at the man.  
  
“You okay?”

Adam nodded, using the last of his energy to lean forwards and kiss the man lazily.

“You’re really good at pulling me apart,” he said and Lawrence smiled at him, all teeth and lips and looking so gorgeous Adam couldn’t stand it.

“I love you.” he sighed. Lawrence simply kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving the room.  
  
It could have been minutes or tens of, but Adam woke to Lawrence cleaning him carefully for the second time that day. He finished, throwing the washcloth into a corner of the room before laying down next to Adam, pulling him against his chest and reaching to drape a blanket over them both. Adam was almost asleep when he heard it, soft and whispered against the back of his neck but clear as day.  
  
“I love you too.”   
  
Lawrence was good at pulling Adam apart, but he was much better at putting him back together.

 

 


End file.
